1. Field of the Invention
The present description relates to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel. More particularly, the present description relates to a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor array panel to enhance adhesive strength between a pad area and an output terminal of a tape automated bonding (TAB) driving integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device displays an image by adjusting transmittance of a liquid crystal material using an electric field. For this purpose, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix pattern, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes the thin film transistor display panel and a color filter display panel facing each other, a spacer located for fixedly maintaining a cell gap between the two panels, and a liquid crystal injected into the cell gap.
The thin film transistor (TFT) display panel includes signal lines such as gate wires and data wires, and also has transparent pixel electrodes formed thereon (e.g., made of ITO). The signal lines extend to the edge of connection pads where the latter are disposed in the periphery of non-display areas of the TFT display panel and where the edge connection pads are used for connection with external circuitry such as with gate line driver ICs and data line driver ICs. An insulating layer is formed between the signal lines and pixel electrode regions for defining sufficient insulation therebetween.
The insulating layer may be made of a silicon nitride (SiNx), and is deposited on the signal lines through chemical vapor deposition (CVD). If the signal lines are disposed too close to the pixel electrodes, excessive crosstalk may be generated, and this crosstalk may be due to the silicon nitride between the signal lines and the pixel electrodes being too thin and thus tending to function as a signal coupling dielectric material such that an excessively large capacitance is formed therebetween.
To reduce or prevent the crosstalk, the thickness of the silicon nitride (the distance between the signal line and the pixel electrode) is often substantially supplemented to thereby decrease the capacitance. However it is difficult to thicken the insulation by depositing more silicon nitride with a desired thickness through chemical vapor deposition because it takes a long time. Accordingly, to solve this problem, a method in which an organic layer is thickly coated on the signal lines through a coating method has been proposed.
When the gate wire, the gate insulating layer, an active layer, the data wire, and a data insulating layer are formed, and the organic layer is formed on the data insulating layer in the thin film transistor array panel, if the thickness of the organic layer at the contact pad portions of the TFT panel is relatively large such that the contact pads are recessed deep under the top of the organic layer due to the increased thickness of the organic layer, then conductive balls or other like means that are used for resiliently contacting with the pad and thereby connecting it with external circuits such as ICs are pushed up relative to the recessed contact pads such that increased contact resistance may occur between the external circuit and the pad, and as a result, a signal transfer deterioration may develop.